A Different Shade of Bleu
by BlueMarina
Summary: Bleu is found mortally wounded in Hokage's forest, she's a psykic, and a very mean girl... she didn't wanna stay, but she had no choice, but as she saw him, did she wanna leave in the first place?
1. Default Chapter

**A Different Shade of Bleu **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto but I do own Bleu.

A/N: Bleu is my characters name, and no, it's not misspelled, her name is spelled how blue spells in French.

**Odd News**

As he walked in the beach near his home, Sasuke wondered, why he had come here. Something he had felt was calling him, a weird desire for he usually hated the beach very much.

He stopped looking into the horizon wondering when he would be able to tell Sakura he loved her. But he couldn't do it since she would be a weakness to him, and he didn't wan't her to suffer.

'I must be going dumb, feelings...feelings, are just dumb.' He thought. Suddenly he heard footsteps near him, and he secretly hoped it was Sakura, so maybe he could talk to her. He shook the thought out, 'No, get over it' he reprimanded himself. He felt a tap on his shoulder, as he turned around what he saw made him cringe.

It was Naruto with that stupid grin on his face, he showed a usual I-know-something-you-don't-know expression which made him wanna puke as he had thought that those footsteps where Sakura's.

"Sasuke, guess what, I know u don't?" he said mockingly.

'Figures' he cocked an eyebrow

"Master Kakashi has a surprise for us..." he said slowly letting the words sink in.

"How did you know?" Naruto asked somewhat disappointed.

"I'm just stating the obvious." said Sasuke.

'And I thought he was smart enough to know that after 4 years of being a team I can guess what is on his mind easily' he thought as he ran behind Naruto to Kakashi's home.(A/N: Yes they are 16)

They slowed down as they were reaching Kakashi's home. Naruto looked in the window as did Sasuke, a few steps away from Naruto. Through the window, they saw Lord Hokage, Sakura, and Kakashi talking.

"Let's go in!" Naruto said, with Sasuke following unwillingly behind.

As they opened the door to the house, Lord Hokage said to them,

"Meet your new teammate."

Out of the shadows stepped out a girl age about 16 like them, her height was average a little shorter than all of them, with cold completely gray eyes and waist length dark purple hair. She looked rather odd since her hair wasn't exactly wavy, it was razor sharp wavy, it looked like lightning strikes, her skin was like moonlight pale, and seemed to glitter in the sun. It was so pale that it seemed like she was in dark rooms all the time, although it seemed like a perfect contrast to her dark purple hair. (A/N: Don't imagine her like too pale; I just want it to make contrast with her hair) She was dresses in an armor type shirt that was black with tons of zippers maybe too fitting, and punk-tight black capris, with lots of zippers too.

Her cold gaze danced around to meet everyone's eyes. And they stopped on Sasuke; she stepped a little more forward.

"You are from the Uchina clan...Am I right?" she said with a cold commanding voice making Sasuke feel like he HAD to answer. As he was about to speak, he saw that she had turned away obviously knowing the answer. She was now looking at Master Kakashi, with unwilling respect that he seemed to notice.

"I'm Bleu." She said before Lord Hokage got the chance to talk.

Lord Hokage looked at her and soon Bleu said fiercely, "If you'll excuse me I will go settle in, so I won't waste _your _time any longer." And slowly but surely she advanced to the door.

Obviously, everyone knew that when she said _your_ time she meant hers. Soon they heard the door close.

"Fiery, that little one." Said Kakashi, as he thought 'this will be a nice contrast: Mean and reserved (Bleu), Happy and loving (Sakura), Obnoxious and lousy (Naruto), Quiet and (might seem) selfish (Sasuke).'

Lord Hokage sighed, and sat down, everyone else following him.

Sakura kept stealing glances at Sasuke and to his surprise at Naruto.

"So Lord Hokage, tell us the story." Said Master Kakashi, impatient since he didn't wanna lose any time. (To read Make out Paradise obviously.)

"Well I don't much about her except that she is flawless at stuff like archery and well you know games like bulls eye. She is perfect in that kind of stuff, she can hit any target. But it's important that you know why, she's a telekinetic. As usual, telekinetics are not very flexible at emotions or feelings. She probably uses other kind of psykic abilities, but I don't know." He paused catching his breath.

"I have no idea about the child, I have had to observe her closely, because she won't let you dig to deep. I have a strong suspicion that she is part of a psykic clan, the Kinovics, they call that clan. However when one of my men found her in the forest, she had mortal wounds as if she had been attacked. I brought her and took care of her; this was like 15 days ago. As you could tell she has no sign of wounds, and she recovered quickly. She is very stubborn, watch out for that. Although I asked her to stay with us and train here, she wouldn't accept, but since, she didn't have much choice she agreed to stay. I'm putting her with you because you are well know for knowing how to deal with disaster." He smiled at Kakashi's three students.

"Well I hope your team will become friends with her although she doesn't seem to like to have people around her. Any more information you get from her tell me quickly." He stood up so did everyone, eyes wide with shock.

And as soon as Lord Hokage left, our favorite team, wondered what events would be nearing them soon.


	2. Initials

**A Different Shade of Bleu **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto but I do own Bleu

In this chapter I'm gonna explain and link some stuff so please be patient.

**Initials**

'Getting out of his house was easy, but tomorrow... Well it'll be another day.'

Bleu walked through the town thinking about her new team members and sensei.

"Why did I have to end up here?" she thought harshly. 5 years of running away from town to town, and now she had to land here...

Lord Hokage had shown her where her home would be. It was in an old bakery shop that had once been a bakery. The old bakery had a back room where she believed the old owner slept in. 4 weeks ago Bleu had visited this old bakery, which would be restored for her to use as a home. She had refused, but Lord Hokage didn't want her to leave. For 4 long weeks she had stayed with Lord Hokage (against her will). Bur for some reason she noticed Lord Hokage didn't let her out of his sight, as if she had some secret, that if she revealed they would all be in danger. She didn't like the attention, and she hated with a passion his over-the-top generosity because she knew she wouldn't be able to pay him back. But behind it all she respected him very much.

When she arrived in the forest outside the village she had been traveling with a cart where all her possessions where gathered. That cart was now outside on the side of the old isolated bakery. Personally she liked that the bakery was isolated almost except for a grocery shop just across the street.

When she arrived Bleu opened the bakery's door mentally standing still outside her house, in front of both cart and house. Mentally she opened the cart door too. She would never do that in public because people freaked out and since no one seemed to be in the old grocery store, she started filing objects mentally inside her house.

After a while when it was all done she sighed grinning proud of herself, but still all that energy had been drained. It was hard to keep focus for 3 hours without break.

"Advantages of being a telekinetic." She whispered to nobody at all... Well maybe.

"You should save your energy for tomorrow, I know that for little girls like you it will seem like a long day." Said a voice behind her sending chills down her spine.

She turned expressionless mask on, as she saw one of her new teammates behind her. It was the boy that wore the I-don't-care-what-you-say-because-your-wasting-my-time expression. He was a little taller than her, his hair and eyes dark but handsome. She had suspected he was part of the Uchina clan, and that fact brought her painful memories.

"Do you think I care," she replied coldly. As she turned around, she felt a grip on her arm.

"How did you know, I was part of the Uchina clan?" he asked still gripping her arm almost making her flinch, good thing her back was to him.

She turned to him, her face darkened by pain. She waited a few seconds then looked up at his expecting face. She took off her jacket revealing her tight armor like corset, which made Sasuke turn away.

"Please, I'm not gonna strip. Do you want to know or do you like wasting my time?" she asked coldly.

A glare from Sasuke answered her question. She rolled up her corset, revealing her moonlight colored lower back. She continued rolling and stopped. He soon caught glimpse of 2 letters tattooed and cut around the edges. They read I.U. He was shocked a second later when he realized what they meant. As she felt she had seen them she rolled down her 'shirt'. She turned to him and judging by his face, she knew, he knew what they meant.

'He outta be satisfied, I hope he doesn't ask anymore, I can't bear it.' She thought, as she picked up her jacket.

She began walking towards her home, when she felt his grip again.

"What? Look I don't wanna talk about it, and right now you're wasting my time!" she said coldly.

"Look Bleu," she turned at him at the mention of her name she doubted he would remember,"..."

"I'm looking and I don't see anything, now get to you're home before I make you" she said turning away.

"How did you get those? Who cut and tattooed your skin?" he asked still not budging; making her patience almost hit a maximum.

For a second with her back to him she debated in her mind about if to tell him or not, she decided:

"I said out" she whispered making a swift movement with her hand, her purple strands of sharp wavy hair waving wildly.

Sasuke felt like someone shoved him towards the street. He decided to give up.

'Hn, stupid girl...' he thought frowning walking towards the old grocery store, and to Bleu's surprise he stepped inside.

'So he lives in front of me?' she thought going inside.

Painful memories flashed her mind. Memories of a starry night, where an older man cut initials on her skin. She shook her head, clearing her mind by arranging her positions some mentally, some physically. When she was about satisfied it had turned really late, but the bakery store now looked like she desired, like her old room. Her favorite thing mirrors clouded the walls as dark, gothic where darkness seemed to rule. There where 3 scroll shelves( I don't know how the places where they placed the scrolls was called so I made up my own name.) full of scrolls about her family, and traditions, beliefs, and history. Also with her families secret 'dark magic' solutions. These scrolls where sacred to her since her mom gave them to her in secret from her father, before she died.

She stood up tired of remembering and turned on a few oil lamps, on the way to her soft round futon.

She turned on a few more lights that now made her home somewhat dim. Then she plopped down on the futon, thinking about the initials on her back.

**Flashback**

"Hold still already!" A young man said to a younger girl, "He gave you up to me," he neared the 11 year old girl's ear "because he was scared of me... How awful don't you think." He smirked while he was cutting the small girls back.

The little 11 year old girl bit her lips keeping in screams as the man had pushed her against the wall. Soon he finished cutting. Then he grabbed unfading ink, and drew it outlining the cuts. After some more painful minutes, he finished turning the girl around. She had short shoulder length wavy spiked hair, and light bluish gray eyes.

She looked up at him glaring, for which he returned a smile that made her stomach churn. He was handsome but she hated him. She forced her gaze down at the ground, tranquilizing her pain. She rolled her small corset vest down, wincing for the cuts stung, against the cold vest. Her flawless skin now damaged, in that spot, and she knew it wouldn't heal.

He sat down on a chair near her in the small hut they were in. When she finished, she didn't bother to look at him, and rapidly headed towards the door. Since her father had sold her she had been preparing to run away from him. She was planning on leaving with the cart with all her positions in it. As she was stepping through the door to freedom, he said.

"Bleu stop, resisting," and quick as a flash he grabbed her, pulling her away from the door. That door she had been waiting to step out as soon as she stepped in.

He cupped her face into his hand forcing her to look up at him. With his other hand, he grabbed her tiny waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Stop refusing, I marked you. Now you are MINE. For me to do anything with. MY possession." He whispered in her tiny ear.

"No, you don't have power over me." She mumbled mentally and physically trying to push him away from her.

'If mother was here I would be stronger... If my mother was here I wouldn't be here.' She thought each time closer to fading into his warm embrace that was truly comforting.

"Be very grateful," he said chillingly close to her neck. "You will make part of the Uchina clan soon enough. Your father the coward gave you to me. If I was him I would never let that happen. Does that make you feel loved." He smirked.

"Why me? I'm 7 years younger than you!" She stuttered.

"Ha ha, I need you're power, and you're the only remaining full powered Kinovic, that is supposed to be rare. I need your power, to make an unbeatable clan. I think your very beautiful and cold, that gives it an advantage don't you think?" he chuckled, making her cringe.

"No...No NEVER!" she said finally her black orbs of psykic energy, wrapping around her.

He stepped back. As she ran towards the door she heard him say.

"No matter where you go, I will find you! I can't forget it you're a very valuable thing to me."

'Thing?!' she thought as she ran towards the forest, tears running down her face , making her vision blurry.

**End Flashback**

5 years since that incident, and he hadn't found her. She felt safe, but nagging at the back of her mind was the fact that she knew, he was letting her be free, for some time before he would come back to get her. The end of her freedom was near, and she could feel it...

She started shaking for she knew what would happen if he found her... The night that she loved soo much would turn into a night mare.

'But what about him... my new 'partner', I thought the Uchina clan was done for, from what I'd heard...'

**Sasuke**

He entered the old grocery store plopping down on the couch, his mind somewhere in the galaxy, but not in his body anymore. He thought about the initials on her body. He clutched the sofa, and he felt himself losing to his anger.

'So I'm not the only one that hates him... Blue does too...'

'But how could he do that? Why did he do that? Why?'

'All I know is that you WILL pay...

Itachi...'

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed. Thanks especially to for telling me to use sensei instead of master.

I look forward to more reviews! Lot's of love...


	3. Training Methods

**A Different Shade of Bleu **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto but I do own Bleu

Hey friends, sorry if these first chapters talk too much about Blue I just want you to get to know her, and some key things that you might need to know.

**Training Methods.**

An almost sleepless night was taking it's toll an almost too sleepy to walk Bleu who was know stumbling (almost unnoticeably, since she didn't want anyone to see) through the busy streets of Konoha. Feet dragging she headed to the bridge where they meet for training. As she walked she looked around the village. It was like a fairy tale village, where everyone seemed really friendly. This made Bleu feel both uncomfortable, and depressed. 'Friendly' did not exist in her nature(well not anymore). All this made her annoyed. Expressionless she walked to the foot of the Konoha bridge, where the sun seemed to hit full force.

"Shit, couldn't they have picked a less shiny place." She murmured.

As she walked along the bridge, while the blinding sun hit her eyes, she could tell two different figures in the horizon. Nearing them even more she saw it was two of her new team mates. The nearest one was the girl. She had shoulder length pink hair, and emerald green eyes. The other was the Uchina. As the pink headed girl saw her, she came towards her running. Odd, for Bleu since she was like 6 feet away from her, and Normal for Sakura since she always wanted to be friendly.

"Bleu!" she said in a singsong voice, "how was your day yesterday?"

Bleu forced her face to look at her 'Nicely' but her face came out confused.

Sakura saw her face, and Bleu could tell it came out wrong.

'Guess I need to practice.'

"Oh that's right!" Sakura said smiling, thinking she was confused since she didn't know her, "You don't know who we are. Ahem. I'm Sakura, and that's Sasuke(She pointed at the dark haired boy who 'hn' ed) And the other guy, the blonde haired boy is Naruto. He's not here. He's always so late!" she said grumpily.

Bleu stopped trying to make faces, and nodded as a sign of understandment. Sakura smiled at Bleu as she turned away from both Sakura, the sun(that stroke her face), and Sasuke(who now Sakura was clouding with questions.). Looking down at the water beneath the bridge, she let out a small sigh as she was lullabied to sleep by the gentle breeze that stroke her face, and the small waves of water that formed in the elegant river. She rested her head on her hands, with Sakura's voice nagging on Sasuke faded, and faded away...Until...

"MORNING!" came the shout of a boy with blonde hair.

Bleu's eyes snapped open as she turned around, eyebrow twitching.

'He must pay' She hissed in her mind.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and snorted, and so did Sasuke.

'Men... they'll never change' Bleu thought, calming down her eyebrow and desire to snap Naruto's head out of his neck for waking her.

"Oh, hi Sakura, how are you?" he asked at a sweat dropped Sakura.

"Fine..." she muttered with a sly smile, while Sasuke glared deadly at Naruto.

Bleu got the point, 'So he likes her' She thought laughing in her head. 'By the way he treats her how will she ever know!' She thought a playful look in her eyes.

'Mine...Naruto dead!' Sasuke thought before he slapped himself mentally.

Naruto turned to Bleu, his eyes shining.

"Hi!" he said happily "I'm Naruto."

Bleu raised an eyebrow bored.

"So it seems" she answered indifferently at his grinning face. She turned away, "I'm Bleu."

"I know." He smiled at her.

"Loos like Kakashi sensei will be late again..." Sakura said glumly.

"Yeah, I didn't have time to do almost anything!" Naruto grumbled.

'He was late...' Bleu thought.

"You were late dobe!" Sasuke said mimicking Bleu's thoughts. Bleu stared at him, for a second before turning back to Sakura.

"I didn't get to put on my make up..." Sakura said sadly.

'They are so dramatic' Sasuke thought rolling his eyes.

"Are you two always so dramatic?" Bleu asked wearily and curiously at Naruto who blushed, and Sakura who sighed.

Sasuke stared at Bleu, who saw him, and raised an eyebrow. He 'hn' ed and turned away.

Bleu shrugged slightly, as they all sat down to wait for Kakashi. 15 minutes later Kakashi arrived with a large bag on his shoulder.

"Hi, I'm afraid my dog was eating some ramen and he choked..." he started to say. He was carrying a huge bag on his shoulder, that made him look like Santa Clause. (A/N: Sorry guys it's the X-mas bug.)

"LIAR!" shouted Sakura.

"You don't have a dog!" Naruto added.

Bleu looked at them both confused.

'This is too weird' she thought.

'Here we go again' Sasuke thought.

"Come on let's not make a bad impression on my new student." Kakashi said using Bleu as a cover up.

"You're the one with the bad impressions!" Sakura said boiling.

"All you know to do is to make excuses." Naruto said pointing angrily at a tired Kakashi.

"Shut up pinhead, and let's get training started" Sasuke glred at Naruto.

"Very well let's go!" Kakashi said, interrupting just in time as Naruto was about to start shouting at Sasuke. He then started walking to the opposite side of the bridge.

Naruto jumped up and ran after him. Sakura stood up wipping dirt off her but. Sasuke walked in front of her with his hands in his pockets. Blue closed the rear, staring into the horizon. Sakura ran towards her.

"Bleu, uhh, uhh, well, um do you like Sasuke?" she asked Bleu nervously.

Blue stared at Sasuke's back, who shortened his pace.

'Tricky, Tricky, it looks like he has too much self-esteem.' Bleu thought as she knew Sasuke was over hearing.

"..." she looked at Sakura who was twiddling her finger that seemed really interesting to her. "No." she replied surely. "But why do you ask me?"

"Because he's the hottest-looking guy in Konoha, and h's the last-heir to the Uchina clan, Every girl is after him..." She replied really dreamily.

"..." Bleu looked at her then back at Sasuke.

'Hearing this I wonder how much more time he will keep that he likes her.'

"I'm not interested in him... or anyone for that matter...yet" Bleu added with a smirk.

Sakura giggled.

"I'm glad!" Sakura said smiling hugely.

'Well that's a change...' Sasuke thought smirking turning his head a little so he could see Bleu in the corner of his eye.

Soon they neared the team 7's practise grounds. Kakashi stopped and pointed everyone to sit down. He pulled the bag off his shoulder with a grunt and started rummaging through it.

Out of the bag came a bow and arrows, as did ninja stars and kunai knives.

"This is all yours Bleu," Kakashi said looking at Bleu whose eye were scanning weapon to weapon. "here's an arm strap we use where you can hold kunais, and here is a leg strap for kunais and stars." He said giving them to her after he had packed all the stars and kunais. She put them on one in her right arm, and the other strap in her left leg.

"Lord Hokage, asked me to give you the leaf head band too, since we know you are able to wear it with pride." Bleu raised an eyebrow. "But, I'm not gonna give it to you until you pass 2 tests for me."

He stood up.

"A) Show me your archery skills.

B) Defeat at least once my whole team. Including me."

Bleu stood up too and mumbled something like a thank you.

"What?" Kakashi asked although he had heard her.

"Thank you !" she said looking up from the ground.

"Your welcome..." he smiled. "Now Bleu as our new team member you shall tell us something more about you."

"How much?" she asked glaring.

"Uhh 3 things." He said.

"Well I like mirrors..." she started wearily.

"So your like a vanity queen?" Naruto asked perplexed.

She looked at him now glaring daggers.

"No, My mother and I used crystal techniques, (Kakashi nodded) she used diamonds because that's the crystal gift that she received, and I use mirrors." She said coldly.

"Huh?" Naruto and Sakura asked.

"Yes crystal techniques came to a few gifted ones and they are very rare. These people each use a different kind of crystals, since they were born to make them. You can make mirrors out of the nowhere right? (Bleu nodded). Those techniques are sacred and they are used for killing." Kakashi explained.

"And other things." Bleu continued, "I hate someone, if anything, and I wanna become an ace assassin someday." She finished relaxing, for usually she didn't speak much. But she had a feeling she would be doing much more of that now that she was with this people.

Sakura gasped, and Naruto's mouth touched the ground. Sasuke's arms were crossed and his eyes closed. Kakashi nodded in understandment.

"Bleu, now you show me your arching skills. I've set up a target. It's two miles away, but in a straight line. Come stand where I'm standing (Before Bleu could move, he grabbed her arm and dragged her (literally) to the spot. Squinting she could see the small target.) Now I know your telekinetic and you can't fail the target. But... I know every Kinovic has a weak spot right? (She nodded) Well then, show me." He said.

Bleu looked at him and back at her partners.

"I guess I can tell you. It doesn't really matter if they tell someone, or not, I'm equally sharp either way." she replied.

"I Know" Kakashi said. "Where is it?"

Bleu looked at Sakura and neared her. She grabbed her wrist. There was a hair band, and she took Sakura's leaf head band. Sakura didn't even flinch (She was too shocked). Bleu walked over to where Kakashi was and put up her hair. As she put up her hair she revealed 4 piercing in each ear. (Sakura gasped) In the back of her neck there were 3 K's joined together in a triangle like form. Then she turned to Kakashi, random hairs falling on her moonlight colored face.

"Look at my neck," she said to a confused(and stunned) Kakashi. "There's a triangle right, well all you have to do is join your hands in a triangle, and press against the place where it's tattooed, that will take away my Kinovic power." She stated shrugging.

Placing his hands like she told him too on her neck, Kakashi pressed on the soft and cold skin. He felt her stiffen and shiver. Everyone watched as she scanned the area where her target was.

'She seems to be memorizing the area' Sasuke thought.

Bleu then Held out Sakura's head band and placed it over her eyes, then Bleu gently lowered herself to the ground(during all this Kakashi's hands are on her neck) Then after grabbing both bow and one arrow, she straightened her body. Lifting both bow and arrow, she positioned herself mentally in the forest. Bleu pulled back the arrow and the bow's string counting, as there was a specified amount she had to pull back. After one last pull she released.

"Fwshhhhhhhhhhhhzoom.....Twonk!"

'This girl is good' Kakashi thought.

Naruto and Sakura's mouth went to the floor.

'SHE...could actually be a challenge' Sasuke thought.

Bleu dropped the bow and took out the headband, and hair band. She threw them both at Sakura who caught them still dumbfounded. Looking at the dead center target for a second, she pulled her neck out of Kakashi's grip.

"Good enough?" she asked.

"Maybe..." he shrugged.

"Allright, I'm tired of waiting, what are we practicing today?" Sasuke asked irritated.

"Well practice duelling face to face." Kakashi said smiling widely. "Everyone will have a chance to fight against everyone...And well start like this. Ok Sasuke vs. Sakura, and Naruto vs. Bleu! That way we can take a break for lunch them come back for the rest!" he commanded happily.

Naruto 'yes' ed, Sakura was hyperventilating, Sasuke crossed his arms (he was kind of nervous since he was fighting the girl he kinda liked, he didn't wanna go to hard on her, because he didn't want her to get hurt, but he didn't wanna look like a weakling or make it obvious.) Bleu looked forward to fight with Naruto.

'I know there's a secret about him... and about Sasuke' she thought glancing at him. 'But what are they hiding?'

'This girl might be a good challenge, and a hard one.' Sasuke thought again of Bleu grinning inwardly. 'Soon I'll get to fight her...things are getting interesting...'


	4. VS Part 1

**A Different Shade of Bleu **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto but I do own Bleu

Hello, I'm back with a new chapter! I would like to thank:

**V.S. Pt 1.**

"Well what are you waiting for?" Kakashi asked Sakura, as Sasuke snorted.

Sakura hadn't been able to move. She was twiddling her fingers. And hair. But she was ok. Well yeah, she was dead nervous. And scared. And yeah, she foresaw embarrassment.

'I have to fight the boy I like' she thought sighing. 'I just know I will be ridiculed, and both in front of Sasuke(for the 10,000 time) and my new teammate Blue' she looked towards said person. Whose calm expression as she was sitting on a rock comforted her.

'Maybe, she won't notice…or maybe she's like me.' But her hopes dropped again as she looked at her again, her face cold, and her gaze set in a point Sakura couldn't see.

"Well…?" Sasuke asked irritated, rolling his eyes as he read her expression.

'Sometimes I wonder what I see in her?' he thought amazed. He looked at her again. 'Maybe it's her eyes…Wait what am I saying?! I think it's time to forget it, she could be too much weight to bring me down…maybe she can wait till I'm done with Itachi.' He shifted his gaze to the other victim of his brother, who was sitting there calmly, as if no one else was there with her. 'I wonder how he tortured her. I wonder if he used his TSUKIYOMI?'

(A/N: Tsukiyomi is a technique Itachi uses on victims to torture them. It's an illusion where you think you are trapped in for a couple of days but it's actually a few seconds. It can make you re-live memories, or something the wielder wants you to see. Bad things mostly. Stuff like deaths. For Example, with Sasuke he made him re-live his parents death over and over, from Itachi's point of view.)

'Great…' Sakura thought sadly as she walked slowly to stand in position in front of Sasuke 'Now I've made him wait.' Sakura thought again as she took out 2 kunais.

"Allright, you know the drill but I'll say it again since Bleu is new." He stated clearing his throat lazily, but Bleu didn't even shift her gaze. Even so Kakashi continued. "ok, it's a two man fight. You can take out a weapon, like 2 kunais. The point is for one of the team mates to trap the other one without any escape but to die, wins. Now here are the rules, since it's training you can't actually use the knives toscratch, cut or stab. It's another practise, because you need to control you length, and strength." He finished. "Any doubts? No? Ok. Let' begin." He said sitting down and opening his Icha, Icha, Paradise book.

As Kakashi sat down Naruto laid down(stomach facing the ground, and hands on his cheeks) watching Sakura and Sasuke. Bleu shifted her face too.

Sakura shifted into attacking mode. She lunged at him clumsily, as he dodged, she was thinking too much to concentrate. She kicked, he dodged. She swung her arms with the kunai, and he ducked. She threw a kunai and he moved out of the way somewhat easily.

(A/N: don't get me wrong Sakura is good, but right now she's too nervous and embarrassed. And it happens to all of us right?)

Bleu noticed that it was Sasuke that made her clumsy (if he was like 2 miles away she would be a good opponent), and she remembered what Sakura had said not too long ago:

"…_Because he's the hottest looking guy in Konoha and every girl is after him, including me!"_

Bleu winced slightly at the flashback. 'That's why I hate feelings, and don't let them take over.'

She turned back to Kakashi whose face was buried behind his book. She heard him giggling. But she just rolled her eyes.

Sakura was having a hardtime on attack mode. But she kept at it. Bleu thought either it was because she was stubborn but, the look on Sakura's eyes told her there was another reason…fear.

'There's another girl in the team now, can't stay behind…nor(she looked at Sasuke)let my guard down. I don't wanna hit him though.' She convinced herself. Her attacks doubled, and she speed up her movements. Even though it wasn't easy to move out of the way of the attacks, he did. And she hadn't even grasped him.

'Am I always gonna be bad at this?' she thought going into defense mode.

As Sasuke launched into attack mode, Sakura felt a rush of panic and adrenaline.

(A/N: if I was Sakura I would be scared too!)

'Sasuke is attacking…the cold blooded, heartless Uchina Sasuke is attacking!' she thought panicking.

Somehow, the same as Bleu, Sasuke saw Sakura's panic fill her eyes, so he threw his kunais on the floor. Sakura stared at him bewildered as he whispered loudly enough for Sakura, and Bleu(who was near)to hear:

"I don't need those to defeat you!"

Sakura felt gratefulness and her heart beat slow down, as Sasuke circled her. Suddenly Sasuke ran and kicked but Sakura had foreseen this move, but as she jumped back she realized it was an illusion and the real Sasuke was…

"Caught ya!" she heard him whisper behind her as she fell on the floor, because he tackled her.

Kakashi looked up at Sasuke who was holding Sakura down.

"Sasuke is the winner." He claimed as he neatly placed his book in his jacket pocket.

Naruto got up with a jump. Then he started to do some stretches. Bleu watched him, and got up.

"I guess it's our turn." She said to Naruto. Naruto smiled hugely.

"Come on Bleu, show what you've got!" Bleu rolled her eyes "I gotta tell ya I'm hard to beat. Your chances are 2 out of 20" he exclaimed.

"That's one out of ten you idiot." She said bored.

"You admit it! I knew you'd come around." He said happily placing his hands behind his head.

Bleu decided it was useless to talk to the child-like-teenager, as she walked to the small clearing. As she got there she forcefully unwrapped a small piece of her bandages, and tied it around her neck.

"You will need all your energy to fight against me." Naruto said proudly, ignoring the fact that if she didn't place her bandages on,it wouldn't be good.

Bleu limited herself to shrug, as power (for the second time that day) sealed itself. Her expression paled for a split second. Naruto took out his kunais and stood in attack mode. Bleu calmly took out her kunais barely before Naruto launched for her. As he closed distance on her, she…she disappeared (it seemed to him). Soon he felt a hard kick at both his chins, and he felt himself fall to the ground.

Outside the fighting area, everyone else observed, as Bleu made a sign with her fingers, that Naruto didn't notice. Now there was two Bleus: a real one that made a split, and another one that remained standing (she let the audience(Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi) see it because she only shielded the view from the front).

(A/N: If this makes any sense…if it doesn't you can ask in the review and I'll gladly answer it.)

Blue had been on a split where she held herself up with her two hands, then she had lifted her body up (with her hands) but only to switch position instead of being almost sitting on her hands she was doing a handstand with a split that Naruto couldn't see as she had "disappeared" to him. Then when he got nearer she turned her hands and impulsed her leg, towards him kicking both his chins in a move that he sent him flying backwards. As he fell she pushed her legs up and jumped backward her back facing Naruto. She turned quickly, for she new Naruto wasn't so easy. Either he was toying with her, or was too stunned she could pull off those tricks for she was a girl.

She winced slightly at the thought. 'Any girls are stronger than any over-confident boy, or even any boy. Don't underestimate me!'

Surprisingly to Bleu, as Naruto fell he pushed himself upward with his hands when they reached the ground. He grinned evilly at her.

"Good, but not good enough!" Naruto said as he launched into a kick, Bleu dodged. Unfortunately for Naruto, as he said this she had foreseen he would do something like that, and she moved discretely towards a tree, as she jumped, she let her frail body stand in his leg making him falter, and distracted him from hitting the tree. With his kick he hit the hard trunk of the tree. Even harder because at that moment Bleu jumped of his leg pushing his leg towards the tree too. This happened really fast so Bleu was like 30 milliseconds on his leg before he hit the tree.

(A/N: it's a fic, don't sue me!)

"Oww" he yelped, looking confused, angry, and astounded at a calm Bleu. He took out his now bleeding leg from the tree extracting some wood too. He looked at it with a grin then he threw it hard behind Bleu.

'This outta do the trick!' he thought as he threw it.

Bleu saw this and her mind worked rapidly. Naruto had one flaw…As he turned into the small wood using his doppelganger technique, the wooded double didn't have a shadow.

'Aha, the one thing that fails him is the shadow placing.' Bleu said as the shadow started to grow.

'So that Naruto is the double and the stick behind me is…' her thoughts raced as the Naruto double launched at her.

Bleu grabbed her kunais and counted 3…2…1 She rapidly swung the kunais over her head and on to an invisible person's neck behind her she moved one of her foot in a crocked way, as if blocking an invisible foot from moving, in a split second the double became the stick, and the invisible neck was now Naruto. Bleu had positioned her hands in a position where he couldn't move a muscle unless he wanted to die. He couldn't back up either because Bleu's foot had him tangled.

"What?!" he exclaimed, "how did you know that."

"Bleu, winner" Kakashi said not surprised really.

Bleu shrugged and lowered her knives, and untangled her foot from him, that made him stumble unto Bleu. The impact was a surprise, as Naruto's fit body fell onto her frail one. Sakura gasped as they fell onto the floor. She stood up, and ran towards Naruto who moaned.

As she and Sasuke stared(and in Sakura's case ran), at the fallen figures, Naruto tried to get up, but his face was covered in her soft dark purple hair. They both got up at the same time, Bleu trying to get him off her. When he was on the ground his face was covered in her hair, and he could hear her mumbling:

"This idiot…he better get off me!"

As he did, Sakura arrived and helped him up. Bleu staggered up her face still not failing her calmness. She stood up, and looked at Naruto.

"Your too clumsy…idiot" she said a small smirk on her face, but it quickly recovered.

For once Naruto felt happy, she told him he was an idiot, but because he was…and not even that...she didn't scream at him, like Sakura was now doing. She didn't judge him just because, but because it was true. He gave her a big smile, he saw her expression falter, as it softened, but quickly as if never there, her cold eyes examined him, as if trying to find out if he was playing with her.

He decided not to mention that but another mystery. "How did you know?" He asked bewildered.

Bleu decided that she had interacted to much with this boy, and showed him an expression that was enough for her to last about a year. She was not used to falter. And she decided not to push it, but told him coldly(almost chillingly):

"You need to practice the shadow of your doppelganger…"

Naruto slapped his forehead, "Damnit, pure luck you have!"

Sasuke was not surprised she beat him, but he was surprised that she knew about his shadow, it had taken him a while to find it out. Sakura still glared what she considered to-clumsy-to-walk-three-steps-without-falling teenager.

'No surprise' Naruto thought, 'she's the girl form of Sasuke. Which is good…for me. Maybe I can ask her to train with me, and even on a date.' He thought smiling distractedly.

Bleu was about to sit down as Sasuke Glanced at her and said:

"My turn."

(A/N: hey guys…I had planned to have all the fights in this chapter but it feels long enough already…but the next chapter will be up really soon! Like in a day or 2, I promise)


	5. VS Part 2

**A Different Shade of Bleu **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto but I do own Bleu

Hey guys! Sorry last time I was gonna put whoever I wanted to thank…but being so absent minded I forgot! SORRY!

**Miss Ribbit**: HEY YOU!!!! Thanks for all the support you give me, and the help you give me too! I sure love seeing your emails in my inbox!!! MY LITTLE DROP OF RAIN!!!

**Astly-Hina-chan**: I'm glad you love it!!!

**Hiei'scutegirl**: Hehe, thanks for al the support!

**Clara:** Don't worry about it! I need all the help I can get! Thanks for reminding me, and I didn't think of that when I first made the story, and you do have a point, but I dunno if I wanna change her name over. Thank you for all your corrections and, I wanna encourage you to please tell me if I make more, because I certainly am not perfect and, I need all the help I can get! Thanks for the Hokage advise. And if ya really wanna change her name, let me know so I can try and change it. I never thought of it cause blue in English doesn't have a feminine(I think) but thanks!!!

**xkuroxshinobix**: I love it when ya send me reviews! About Naruto, I know he's not easy to defeat, but I guess he was a little surprised that she was good. And you know how he's kinda careless! Thank ya and if ya have anymore thing to add in I would appreciate it!

Thanks you guys, and I love when I see you send me reviews!

**V.S part 2**

Halfway sitting, she stood up dragging her feet.

'This is too tiring' she thought wearily 'Today of all the days in the week, the month, the year, the century, the…'

"_He will be your downfall" _A cold voice whispered in the air.

She turned to the left, and the right ; no one. Sasuke was a few feet in front of her. She turned her head. Naruto was bugging an almost-out-of-patience Sakura, and Kakashi was half way watching, half way asleep.

"Must have been my imagination…" she whispered to herself.

"What is? The fact that you ever thought you could beat me?" Sasuke asked her with a smirk. Bleu stared at him.

'What would you know?' she asked him mentally, but remained silent.

'She ticks me off.' He thought annoyed.

'He makes me SO mad' Bleu thought irately.

'she/he acts like my clone' they both thought Sasuke glaring, and Bleu staring accusingly.

"They have really gotten into the fight…and it hasn't even started." Naruto said slightly jumping up and down with excitement.

Sakura looked down at Naruto and then looked at Bleu nervously. Bleu(who still had her bandages on her neck) took out her kunai and stood in her fighting stance. Sasuke rolled the kunai he had in his hand in between his fingers, as he too took a fighting stance.

"Are you just gonna look at each other?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke glared daggers at his sensei. "Well go!"

"Are you still gonna keep your bandages?" he asked mockingly.

"Oh yeah…" she said tauntingly slurring the words, and she succeeded to taunt him.

(A/N: I will try my hardest to describe the scene…again)

Bleu and Sasuke were in between reaching distance, so it was easier to reach each other. Sasuke launched into an attack, almost slashing Bleu(who dodged by pure luck!) Sasuke's eyes twinkled.

'This might be easier.' he thought as he kicked too, making her dodge crookedly since he tried slashing her at the same time.

She dodged another blow, backing against a tree. Sasuke saw the advantage that split second and ran towards her as she hit the tree almost not giving her time to react.

'I've got you now' he said as he placed a kunai in front of her neck, and beside her head. Then triumphantly he looked at the small figure in front of him who smirked.

"Not quite…" she said as if reading his thoughts.(A/N: she seems to do that a lot!) He looked down and saw he was trapped too! Her small milky colored hands had both her kunais towards his chest, pointing directly at his heart. One small move and they both would have died killing the other one.

"It's a tie." He heard her whisper up to him, her hot breath reaching his neck. She was a bit smaller than him - her forehead reached his upper nose.

"It's a tie" he heard Kakashi's voice say from farther away.

Sasuke almost didn't hear him. He was concentrated on the rhythmic breathing of his teammate.

'This can't be…I…Sakura…'he thought.

Bleu felt uncomfortable, but she couldn't move unless she wanted to take a jump start to death. Oddly his breath and form seemed familiar.

'Of course' she thought as a matter-of-factly 'he's a Uchina…Uchina…trapped with the Uchina, again!' she thought anger rising.

"Sasuke move off me…" he heard her say, her voice bitter and cold.

(A/N: all of this took place really fast don't think it was like more than 45 sec, it was short enough for Naruto and Sakura not to really notice.)

Sasuke backed away. 'What is wrong with me…must get my feelings under control' he controlled himself, scratching out any other feeling. (A/N: don't worry this things won't happen so much anymore, this a once in a while OOC-ness of Sasuke's part!)

Bleu decide to swallow up her anger; her face went back to normal.

"Do it again" Kakashi ordered, reminding Bleu of the old emperors that ordered fights to entertain themselves.

"Guess it's on again…" Bleu whispered to herself.

"This time there will be no luck on your side." Sasuke said unkindly getting into a fighting stance.

'Luck?! She thought 'no such thing…' getting into her own fighting stance.

This time Bleu made the first move, a half successful attempt to kick, which Sasuke dodged completely but messily, stumbling slightly. Before Bleu could attack Sasuke used his stumble to drive himself into another swing. This one grazed Bleu in the cheek, but since she didn't flinch, no one else noticed but Kakashi and Bleu. As she backed up she shot him a he-didn't-notice-so-let-me-go-on-fighting glance. (A/N: Impossible I know but hey! Whatever!) Kakashi nodded slightly.

Sasuke swung both his kunais and Bleu made a back sprint but she remained in the handstand for like a sec and pushed her legs towards his chest.(this caught him by surprise).

'What the hell is she fighting like?!' he thought, as he felt the impulse of her legs push him backwards to the ground, with Bleu's feet on top of him.

He fell and rolled on the floor, but rapidly Bleu placed her kunais on each side of his head, and her feet on top of his arms making them immobile. She was breathing heavily.

'If I would have landed he would have had me…it was…luck…when I was on the handstand that I tumbled backward…' she thought.

"Not done yet…girl" Sasuke said as he was on the ground, his hands and arms might have been immobilized but his feet were still free. Since Bleu was standing her feet on each of his arms, he didn't have any pressure on his body. He lifted his body and, pushed his leg through upward, making him turn his body and, Bleu stumbled; using this opportunity he kicked her.

Bleu fell forward kneeling on the ground. 'Not bad at all…'

Naruto and, Sakura were still dumbfounded. Kakashi was almost asleep.

"Can't ya keep up?" Sasuke said mockingly.

Bleu turned to face him "Maybe." She said as she swung her legs towards him, sitting in an Indian position looking at him.

Feeling confused at why she was so relaxed, he backed away a step.

"What are you doing?" he asked irritated.

"I'm tired" she answered back.

"Should I care?" he asked crossing his arms.

"No one asked you to respond, or to even care." She shot at him still calmly.

"Ok…" Kakashi said "Bleu is winner." They both looked at him.

"WHAT?!" they both said.

Kakashi looked at Bleu, and at her scarred cheek she covered with her hair. She shot him a look and he seemed to think it over.

"No." she said "it was an even match."

"No way she could have ever beaten me!" Sasuke said crossing his arms.

Kakashi looked at Bleu. 'Obviously she will not let that graze be her key-point of victory. What to do with this kids?!'

"Fine" he said "TIE!"

"Hn" was the only thing coming out of Sasuke's mouth.

Bleu shrugged. Kakashi looked down at the sitting girl. "I saw how you fought and, yes I will admit you if you answer one question…I'm gonna give ya time to think."

Bleu's head was in complete chaos as she wondered what he would ask her. 'This is to important, I need a home.' She admitted. 'I will not fail…what if it's the Hokage's name?! Or the village's History?! Ok Calm down!' She thought sighing as in the corner of her eye she saw a small rock cracking.

"Ready?" he asked looking serious.

Bleu looked around at Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. Naruto was with two thumbs up, and Sakura had a weak smile. Probably worried like Bleu.

She turned to Kakashi definitely "Yes"

Kakashi looked at her square in the eye, as she tried to hold her composure.

"Do you think Mary Jane and John Bob will stay together in the end of the Icha Icha Paradise manga?" He asked. Sakura and Naruto fell over anime style, and Sasuke's eye twitched. Bleu stared wide eyed at her sensei trying to prevent an ancient desire to bite his head off.

"Uhhh….Yeah?!" she asked stealing a glance at his book cover(which he had in his hand).

Kakashi neared her and she backed up…"you pass!" he said with a happy face winking.

"Sensei! You and your dumb questions!" Sakura shouted recovering from the shock.

Kakashi just looked at his recovering-from-shock students and, he threw the headband in Bleu's direction which she caught without flinching.

"Let's go to eat Ramen!" Naruto said jumping earning glares from Sakura and, Sasuke.

"Ok Naruto!" Kakashi said taking out his book and, now ignoring his surroundings.

Sasuke sighed but decided to follow, Sakura watching this and, sighed happily, at how lucky she could be sometimes.

Naruto was about to run after them, when he turned and saw Bleu sitting down with her back to him again. He happily walked up to his partner, who had just received her leaf headband and was observing it closely.

'Hum…what shall I do with this?' she thought. Then she heard someone behind her, and she turned quickly.

Naruto gave her a small grin, and he offered her his hand. She looked at him trying to read him again. Then since she couldn't find anything she glanced at his hand, and pushed herself upward without it. Naruto blinked at her and, recollected his hand.

"Let's go eat Ramen!" he said happily, thinking about his favorite thing in the world.

She stood up, and glanced at the headband in her hands. She tied it right above her knee and on top of her kapris. She observed for a second the placement, and returned her eyes at Naruto. The least she could do was to go eat with her teammates.

She nodded at him and followed him to the Ramen house. Naruto ate his 10 daily bowls of Ramen trying to make Bleu at least talk to him with 5 sentences in a row. Sakura seated on the other side of Bleu tried to make conversation with her crush, who kept his eyes closed (even while eating/ restricting himself from telling her she was very annoying when she tried to make him talk.) Kakashi just plainly ignored them while reading his favorite book, and chatting with Iruka who arrived and asked him how his team was going.

Bleu woke up with a start. Sweating and panting as her strapped long black gown stuck to her skin.

She stood up and looked in the mirror. Her long thunder-like purple hair now ruffled, her long ankle-below black shoulder strapped black dress-like-nightgown flowing below her. She checked herself, and threw herself back in her bed. What was that dream?

And she remembered.

The voice she heard in the training field…

It was hers…!

(A/N: hey guys, I just wanted to tell ya the nxt chapter might take a little more time since I'm gonna advance in my other two stories! I hope you like it)

BY THE WAY! BEKAH THANKS FOR SUGGESTING THE IDEA OF KAKASHI'S TEST! FOR ME IT'S A SUCCESS (I'm so proud of your brilliant mind)


	6. New Teacher and Brief Confessions

**A Different Shade of Bleu **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto but I do own Bleu

Hiya, here is the next chapter! Ohh and I wanna thank all of who reviewed! Well actually 2 people:

**HikaruOfArrow: **Merci!

**xkuroxshinobix: **Let me try to explain…uhhh see on the 4rth chapter (I think) Kakashi had said that it would be a combat test (thingy/whatever), and that they couldn't harm the others. By doing so Sasuke broke the rules. Yeah! Well I tried to explain I hope u understand but if u don't u can email me and I will try to get ur doubts straight. Another thing, thanks for telling me About the UCHIHA…hehe sorry I guess I had a super bad mistake! Thanks for pointing it out though!

**kaze-dragon-shinobi: **Thank you!!! I will!!

**MISSRIBBIT32:** U KNOW I LOVE U!! U ROCK!!

**New Teacher and Brief Confessions**

Sunshine tickled Naruto's cheeks as he woke to the sound of his punched alarm clock. He sat up scratching his head and mumbling what sounded like: "training…breakfast…ramen" Quickly he sat up and headed to his small bathroom to take a 'fast' shower. Coming out already wearing his orange combo, he sat down and munched about 3 bowls of Instant Ramen (A/N: yummy!). He stood up stretching, and half-satisfied he energetically bolted towards the door, and into sun-stroked Konoha. As he ran happily towards his training spot he was suddenly blinded by sunlight and he ran into someone, or rather knocked someone to the floor with him on top of her…Wait! A girl?!

He pulled himself up and the figure sat up. As she sat up his blinded point could now see very clearly his new team-mate Bleu.

Before he could react and help her up, she stood. Instead of hearing 'Dunce' or 'Jerk' he received an eyebrow lift and a curt nod. Then she turned around and her figure was retreating as he finally registered what had happened. Soon he sprinted after her.

"Morning Bleu" he said grinning.

"Hello Naruto" she said blankly.

"Bleu would you like me to walk you to the bridge?" he asked optimistically.

Bleu stopped walking and inspected her team-mate, searching his big blue emotional eyes, that made her grey eyes feel dull.

'What's the difference?' she thought 'If I walk with him or not he's still gonna be beside me since we are going the same way… Cherry always told me to be nice and whole hearted…'

"Why not?" she asked indifferent about his reaction.

Naruto blinked and once again registered what she had just said. Soon from Bleu's point of view, a smile spread at increasing speed across his face.

"Thanks Bleu!" he said taking hold of her arm.

"Your welcome?...Whoa!" she said as Naruto started to pull her across Konoha.

As she walked (rapidly, I must add) behind Naruto, she saw how every eye seemed to be on her and Naruto.

'What is wrong with them?' she thought

Ahead of her Naruto was having the time of his life…

Through a crystal ball, the Hokage smiled widely at the image of the happy fox boy and the indifferent girl.

"Do you want me to tell her you will meet her here?" Kakashi who was standing in the corner of the room asked the Hokage.

"Not here, bring her to Tsunade's office. They both have something coming their way." The Hokage answered still looking onto the crystal ball, as Kakashi vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Bleu saw stores, people, and pets flash past her, as her arm still kept being pulled by Naruto.

Soon enough the boy slowed down having almost reached the bridge. With a proud look on his face he advance towards the middle where team seven would always wait for their sensei. As they neared and Bleu focused her gaze on her team-mates, she looked over at Sakura who's mouth dropped what seemed 10,000 meters. As soon as they stepped within range Sakura jumped forward.

"What is going on?" she asked quietly and confusedly.

"I walked Bleu to the bridge!" Naruto replied.

Sakura still shocked turned to Bleu who seemed like it was nothing. Sakura was a little confused, but she managed to smile since Naruto was finally getting over her, and that meant no more annoyances. Well not so often at least.

Sakura then smiled her. "Hi Bleu!"

Bleu turned towards Sakura, and she said gratefully. "Hello Sakura"

Sasuke who was up in a tree wanted to choke when he saw that the Dunce actually had walked someone, scratch that a girl! Well whatever it wasn't his problem.

"Hey Sasuke-bastard!" Naruto shouted dragging Bleu once again to the tree where and onyx-eyed boy relaxed. "I got to walk with Bleu!"

"Who cares Dunce?" he said silently but it still reached their ears.

"Naruto, enough!" Bleu said as she carefully removed his grip from her now reddish arm.

"Ohh! Sorry! I was just excited you know?!" Naruto said with his small grin.

"Aha" Bleu said turning around just in time to see a cloud of smoke and Kakashi appear.

Shocked she jumped back startled. Sakura and Naruto pointed to him and shouted. "You are EARLY sensei!"

"Why hello, my fellow little ninja wannabe's!" Kakashi said grinning.

Naruto was about to reply when Kakashi spoke again: "Bleu, Hokage-sama would like to meet with you."

Bleu looked up at him and nodded slightly "Alright, but where will I meet him? In his meeting room?"

"No", Kakashi said "In Tsunade's office."

"Right." Bleu answered back, then realizing she doesn't know where it is she asked him "But uhh I don't know where it is…"

"Ahh well who should take you to her?" he asked the thin air looking at the 3 other team-mates. Naruto had his arm raised and was waving madly, Sakura just looked annoyed at Naruto's actions and Sasuke sat on the tree.

"Very well" he said coming out of his thoughts "Sakura you shall take Bleu to where Tsunade's office is. The Hokage will meet you there. Sasuke, Naruto come with me we will practise some more charka control!"

Sakura turned to Bleu. "Well come on Bleu! Say we get some bonding time!" she said smiling widely.

Bleu rolled her eyes inwardly and sighed. 'This is gonna be a long walk.'

As they walked through the town Sakura pointed to all kinds of stuff and told her about them. Bleu listened to what she had to say, giving her, her complete attention and listening span.

'I feel so free I haven't had much people to talk to since me and Ino became enemies!' Sakura thought happily.

"Bleu," Sakura said interrupting _her _own one-sided conversation "would you like to come over to my house after training?"

Bleu looked at her, and she saw trust in her eyes…Something she hadn't seen since HER and she was grateful to have it back. She will be nice to this girl, but at the back of her mind she knew not to get too attached.

"Sure...thanks." Bleu said gazing back forward. Even if she was cold and had to stay away from people she knew she couldn't be mean to these people. If it were someone else she would stick to cold interior and cold attitude she usually wore outside of home.

'Home…' she thought now looking at the cloudy sky. Knowing it was gonna rain always made her glad. 'I hate the sun…'

"Well…here we are!" Sakura said with a smile and extending her arms in a Tah-dah form.

Bleu looked up to the building and back at Sakura. With a nod of her head Sakura started skipping back to the training grounds while Bleu walked closer to the wide building. As she entered she noticed the blue carpet that went down both sides of the building. She stood still for a moment deciding what path to take.

'I've got nothing to lose…' she thought as she stepped on the left isle.

This isle was much more solitary than the other one. The walls were crowded with paintings, and weird shaped objects. As Bleu looked on she saw that the objects attracted her attention.

'Hmm…she has similar taste as me…Interesting' she thought a tiny smirk displayed in her features.

Soon enough she came upon a door where silent conversing could be heard. She looked up at the border of this door which was decorated with spider-like webs running up and down on both sides. In Kanji at the top of the door read 'Tsunade's Office'. Bleu grasped the huge doorknob, which didn't really fit in her tiny hand and turned. The sound clicked and she pushed the huge door so she could get in.

Inside the room, there were two people: The Hokage, and a woman in her early 30's. She had long blonde hair and big coffee eyes. She was very well developed and could make men swoon. She was seated at her desk, which was covered in scrolls, and behind her all you could see was more scrolls. The Hokage was seated in a big cushioned chair with a small table on which there was a cup of tea and his crystal ball in which Bleu could see herself staring back at her.

"Good Morning Bleu" The Hokage spoke "please do sit down we have a lot to discuss."

As Bleu stepped away from the door it closed behind her, as in warning any eavesdroppers to back off. She looked at the small chair and went to sit on it. Then facing the Hokage she asked.

"What do you need?" she asked in a polite and diplomatic tone.

'Smart kid…' Tsunade thought eyeing the girl. From where Tsunade could see, she was different. Her hair was a lavender color, with sharp waves that adorned her face. Her hair was long and it looked smooth. Her face was decorated by big greyish blue orbs that were half closed in a cold manner. Her eyes looked cold and distant, uncaring, but she could see some sympathy. Her mouth was small, so was her nose and ears. She was porcelain moon-light white. Actually…she looked like a porcelain doll. Her clothes were a small like corset that had straps which hugged her skin perfect for fighting. Her capris hugged her legs a little so the fabric would not get in the way. (A/N: I know you have had her description but I just felt like writing it again!)

"Well very simple" The Hokage's voice brought her back from her thoughts. "You will be training with Tsunade."

"When?" Tsunade asked her voice sweet but spicy. Bleu's eyes widened, and an oil lamp turned on. The Hokage looked at Bleu then back at Tsunade. Then Tsunade remembered the talk he had with her yesterday afternoon.

**Flashback**

"_Tsunade" The Hokage said addressing her. "Tsunade, we have to talk concerning something…Well someone to be exact."_

_Tsunade nodded her head beckoning him to move on. "You see Tsunade, a child came to my village. A very strong child that is. She makes a perfect adding to the village and we could use her here. She is very talented and mentally strong, but she needs physical and ninjutsu training. I want you to train her and I need you to get close to her. Observe her. I want you to get to know her and be able to report things she can do or does."_

"_Why" Tsunade asked curiosity overwhelming her._

"_Because Tsunade…" he answered warily "she has had a relationship with Itachi Uchina. I'm afraid he might have some control on her. She confessed this to me when I saw the sign on her back…after much persuading might I add. I cannot bring myself to ban her for I myself have become attached to her. The few weeks she spent with me formed a bond. She is very strong on the outside, but once you get through the cold barrier she has she is as fragile as glass."_

_The Hokage sighed and tapped his crystal ball. "It makes you wanna protect her. Because she is fragile. Almost like a possession. I feel like her grandfather. When she gives you the smallest smile it makes you feel proud like you have accomplished something. Well enough talking. I need her in your charge. Please take care of her protect her. Make her physically strong. She is not that strong. She tries her best to show that she is strong but the girl is not. Take care of her and please report to me whatever happens." _

_Tsunade stood up from her chair and turned. "Allright but you are too much of an emotional person. Watch it!" she said before leaving the Hokage who was smiling at her retreating back. 'it won't be long till' you to get attached'._

**End Flashback**

"Now" The Hokage said standing from his chair and holding his crystal ball. "I will leave you two to get everything planned out and solved" and with a small reverence he left.

Tsunade eyed the door, and then turned back to the lavender haired girl. She stared back at Tsunade her look unfaltering.

"You will train with me everyday right after you get back from training from Kakashi, starting next week except for Fridays which will be your days off. Am I clear?" Tsunade stated diplomatically and strictly.

"Crystal clear." Bleu repeated in her usual non-caring tone.

"I expect you to learn everything and master everything I will teach you. I will not have a weakling or a failure for a student. The Hokage wanted me to make sure you are good enough to be a chunnin and I will train you and test you. Until** _I _**say you are good enough you will not be ranked as Chunnin. This is a special opportunity for you and you will not waste it or fail it. Do I make myself clear?" She asked her eyes narrowing frightfully, but the girl in front of her did not falter nor retreat.

"Lady, why do you ask if you know I heard you?" Bleu asked boringly.

This made Tsunade fume. But she stayed calm. "It's Tsunade-sama for you!" she replied bitterly.

Bleu smirked a little. "See you in 2 days…_Tsunade-sama_" she said as she walked towards the door.

Tsunade cracked her knuckles as bleu walked out but with a small playful smile on her face. 'I haven't had this fun in ages'. She admitted silently to herself.

Bleu retreated from the building and into the path she hadd pbserved Sakura took to bring her here. She began running for she was already missing training. As she got close to the bridge Kakashi and the others were already there finished training.

"How comoe you are finished so fast?" she asked almost glaring. She really wanted to train.

Kakashi looked at his student and smiled. "I have meetings…and stuff coming up. I'm already late as it is!! Later my ninja wannabe's!" And he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

She glared at the spot and turned to head home. But an arm stopped her. She turned to look into the big emerald orbs of Sakura.

"Let's go Bleu" she said smiling earning everyone's attention.(yes even Sasuke's) "we are gonna have so much fun!!" she added as plans formed in her mind and while Bleu cowered before her.(Not really but Sakura was on a roll of what Bleu thought were evil-time-waster-plans that always ended with your wallet empty.)

Naruto and Sasuke could only watch as Sakura dragged Bleu into town still wearing that evil smile of hers.

"I think it would be fun if we followed!" Naruto though.

'Good idea…wait what?' Sasuke thought "Do what you want dobe just don't include me. I could careless…" as he was about to finish he noticed Naruto was already dragging behind them.

'Feh…I'm going to go training' he thought as he climbed on a tree and skipped to his clearing in the forest.

A/N: Hey guys! Allright first things first. I know you are wondering with the 3rd Hokage isn't dead yet, well it's because he can't be dead…yet. I need him in my plot so it can work. Well if you have any questions I will be happy to answer you! Don't be shy!

Thanks to all and I hope you had a happy new year!


	7. OneSided

**A Different Shade of Bleu **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto but I do own Bleu

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long!

**Miss Ribbit**: Hello dear! Thanks for all the help u give me! I hope ur b-day was great, and the same with ur exams.

**narutoyuyufan:** Forgive me that i felt so lazy to write this! Thanks for all ur encouragement and help! Lots of love to u!

**anime-fan993: **You should now how much u made me laugh for all the reviews u sent me, and I tell ya that I was just so happy that day!

Thanks to u all!

P.S: By the way…I realized Itachi is not really 9 years older(like I said in chapter 2) but he is 5 years older so I'm changing that. Sorry!

**ONE-SIDED**

Light footsteps echoed in the dim, and hollow hallways, as a man not older than 21, briskly moved through them.

Outside, the quarters the sun shined brightly, but seeing as it's members dislike the bothersome light, all windows were strictly closed.

The young man lifted his gaze to the door he had just arrived to. Cryptographic letters surrounded the door that lead to his large compound. He grunted at the sight above his door. Personally he didn't think he needed **any **kind of decoration.

Gripping the small door handle, he turned the doorknob until he heard the 'click', and slipped silently into his quarters where he could be at peace for a while without his shark companion, or any other suicide mission he himself would have to attend to since everyone else was too scared for their lives to take.

Making his way through the dark room, he found himself in the same position he always was when he 'rested' on his quarters. Leaning on to the only window he had ever opened, and watched the sun strike on the ground. Smoothly and calmly he let his eyes trace over the objects the sun had been casting it's sunlight on. His gaze stopped when a single lavender Lily flower seemed to avert the suns rays by swaying towards the tree…

He hoisted himself up, not taking his gaze from the flower as he made some signs.

Ox. Horse. Ox.

Now he was standing in front of the small flower that seemed to have survived the hard training of his 'allies'. Gently he pulled the flower from the ground and with the same set of signs, he appeared on his quarters, flower in hand.

'_No' a young girl screeched._

'_She has been that way since before her mother's death… I'm tempted to guess she knew what was coming…' A young man with emerald green eyes, pale moonlight skin, and dark onyx hair, said somberly._

'_Mommy' the cries at night, the ruffling of a tug of endless war with her own mind, and the sadistic truth of her own and others bad lived memories, kept him up at night. His heart almost seemed to want to pull her into his warm embrace, and he didn't realize his mind could turn insane at his softness of the heart. Soon enough he retreated to his own memories, constantly struggling, arguing with himself why he didn't feel any shame, or guilt.(For killing his 'beloved' family)_

He shook his head in disbelief, and let the scent of the flower linger in his nose. Familiarity rose within him. He grasped the flower closer, careful, in a way he didn't now he could have, so he could breathe in the scent and relieve once more memories that seemed to pull at his fingertips.

'_So what is it again you say you smell like?' he asked the 11 year old girl, asking himself WHY on earth he kept this conversation._

_She smiled at him, something she rarely did now, but was up to it whenever he tried to converse with her._

'_Lavender, and lilies' she said her tone as always passive, smooth, relaxing, and calm. It made him **almost **feel to wanna listen to her song 'till he fell asleep. It was hard to believe she was the one who cried at night for her mother, in all the 7 months he had been with them. Father, and daughter._

"…"

_He stared at her, and then back to his thoughts. Through the corner of his eyes he saw the purple-haired girl walk into the rain away from the shelter of the tree. She wore her black dress that reached past her thighs, and almost to her knees. It had 3 straps of blue that surrounded her petit waist, and then black once again. It had four firm straps. Two on each shoulder. Her shoes were as usual the small and Chinese-like black ones. Leaving long moon-light white legs exposed to a little above her knees. One simple word to describe her: doll. She was very porcelain-like, and looked as if she was drained from life. The soft color of her skin(although attractive) would make her an ending choice in the list of many men. Her skin was beautiful, so were her grayish eyes, and her lavender hair, but she looked so dead._

'_Pitiful' he thought as he looked on to the small girl, but at the very back of his mind a voice begged to differ._

'_She is not weak, and you have seen that.' The voice muttered._

'_Pitiful' he insisted as he glared at her back, and for that she hastily turned around feeling his burning gaze. She stepped forward, looking at him through her water soaked face. Hair strands sticking to her face. Her hair was shorter and barely reached below her neck. Her bangs soaked into her forehead. She stepped closer, and closer until she was back with him under the tree._

'_If you keep glaring at me like that, I fear you will burn holes in my back.' She said looking up to her 'guardian' when her dad wasn't around._

"…" _He felt his heartbeat go faster, and a sudden warmness at her closeness, it made him ache to hold her petit form forever, and have her always under his chin and protective arms._

_But he had to restrain himself or the plan would be ruined._

_Silently cursing his hormones he just 'hned' and walked to the direction of the house. A silent signal, for her to follow._

_Under the oak-tree he had decided **she** was all he wanted, and who made him feel when she was close enough warm pangs in his chest, and his muscles flex when there was an enemy near, and last of all who made his blood-boil when some other male was near her, and flirted with her.(not that she paid any attention). He had long ago decided that to calm the feeling he would either have to have the helldamned girl or kill her. So under the oak tree on the 17th of November, Uchiha Itachi had decided who his future wife would be._

Pulling back from the grip of the past Uchiha Itachi, 'smiled' malevolently at the flower. The girl had made all these emotions flood into his being without even trying, and with every passing day that she was not near him they currently recurred his mind, as a silent begging to get the woman back.

And… his plan was already complete.

He knew it the woman was a witch. She would pay for making him feel like this. According to others(and they were somewhat-correct in their justification) Uchiha Itachi was so cold-blooded, they doubted he ever thought about getting laid. They doubted his cold and calculating mind even had a chance to think such trivial things as women. But they were wrong somewhat in that sense, but this was not a regular woman, less a whore. He had become careless after the Uchiha Massacre and had 'fallen' for the girl.

He liked to thing of it as more of her being a tool, and convinced himself he only needed her for her powers.

He looked down at the flower once again.

'Lily, you won't have to wait much longer.' And he burned the flower. Instinctively he clutched his left shoulder, and felt the scar. Really, he could careless about anything else, so why this? He didn't care to kill his own parents, so why some dead-looking girl? Apart from having a powerful clan, he wanted to investigate the woman. He wanted to see what she did to make his heart churn in his teenage years. There had been many others in Konoha, and much more appealing mind you, so why the palest one? Maybe it was just his hormones adjusting since he lived with them for approximately 8 months, before she ran away, and he left for Akatsuki.

His plan would work. He would make her suffer and scream in pain. All he had to do know is wait for the right time. And it would come…eventually. He was patient enough, he could wait 1 more year if he had to…

Bleu tracked behind Sakura, as the pretty girl, pulled her wrist, for what seemed like endless hours, as the pink haired girl smiled and shopped for trivial stuff.

'Sakura is very beautiful' Bleu though about the girl dragging her. Looking back at Sakura, she could see her long pink tresses that reached to her lower back. It was really straight, and it flowed down to her back curled a bit upwards. She had some pink tresses surrounding her pretty oval face. Her Emerald green eyes could sparkle with love, and spark with an inner fire, she hadn't seen since her mother's death. Her skin was peachy, her lips round, and puffy with a cherry taint. Her cheekbones made her look younger, and naïve. But she really wasn't. She had average legs while Bleu's were long. She had very curvy curves, while Bleu had more defined curves.She was a bit shorter than Bleu, and petit.She glowed with inner strength enough to replace outer strength. Bleu could tell she really now cared less about her appearance, and that is what probably brought the radical change. Her hair was free and wild, her skin untainted by make-up. All in all it made Bleu realize all the looks they were getting were directed at the emerald eyed girl in front of her.

'Her inner strength surprises me the most…Maybe I could teach this girl my mother's way to use her inner strength so she can defend herself, and attack…' Bleu thought before Sakura reintroduced her by showing her a ring Sakura wanted to buy.

"It seems such a long time since I have had someone come shop with me! Of course when I was friends with Ino…" Sakura babbled.

Bleu had already tuned out when she heard the name Ino. Ino this, Ino that. It was al Sakura talked about, and complained. When she wasn't talking about Sasuke of course.

Naruto, who was following them, got a little bored and decided to go to the 'Irichaku'(A/N: I think that is how you spell it.)

"Bleu…" Sakura said once they were sitting down in her apartment, eating some delicious rice balls Sakura had prepared.

She looked up at her, silently telling her she was listening.

Sakura looked at Bleu's passive yet cold grey eyes, and flushed a little. Sakura's parents had died a little after she turned 13, and she hadn't really had any woman's support. Her team really babied her after, but she needed to talk to someone as of now.

"Ahem…uh can you help me in something. You now that we are official friends…"

Bleu raised an eyebrow.

"Well," Sakura said straightening up after she knew she had Bleu's full attention "Number one, you have now become **_my_** new best friend, and confidant…"

Bleu looked at her a little stunned but not enough to cause great rokus with her powers. 'I didn't ask for any of this!'

"Number two," Sakura said obviously ignoring what Bleu thought

"We will always talk to each other, and tell each other everything"

Bleu rolled her eyes, what this meant was 'You will have to listen to me until my heart's content.'

"Number three," She said looking deeply into Bleu's eyes "Under **_No _**circumstances will we fight and **_not _**be friends anymore. Do you Understand?"

Seeing no way out of this Bleu exhaled, and nodded, but said a simple 'yes'.

Sakura smiled widely, a sign that Inner Sakura was saying something like 'In your face Ino-pig! I have a new best-friend!'

"Bleu, I have to get some things of my chest." Sakura said looking at Bleu as she nodded "You see a long time ago I had a best friend, her name was Ino. I always admired her, and she helped me out with bullies, and self-confidence problems. Quickly she became my idol (so to say), and what's better my best friend.

Then after sometime of being best friends, we turned into rivals since we both liked the same person. I miss Ino dearly since the day we were not best-friend but I guess that because of my 'love' to Sasuke I didn't wanna give him up to her since that way she would win. I miss her sometimes, and I feel so bad!" Sakura sighed in exasperation.

"What's much worse is that Sasuke won't even notice me, and I feel like I'm losing my sanity waiting for him. What's worse I suspect Ino just likes Sasuke to make me bitter! I hear she is leaving clues that she likes the dumb-ass genius.(A/N: hehehehe dumb genius!)

I have no clue of what to do!" She sighed, and began flipping her hand as to make air go to her face.

"Why don't you let time arrange it?" Bleu asked trying to bring comfort to her new 'best friend'.

She stopped ventilating herself, and seemed to ponder. It didn't take long before her accurate brain got what she was saying.

"Ahh…" her face lit up "I get it! I should wait until Ino and Shikamaru's relationship is more settled and then I can talk to her!"

Inner Sakura: HELL YEAH! WE ROCK!

And so the evening proceeded with Sakura pouring out information, feelings, thoughts, and dreams while Bleu just listened like her mother used to. Listening, and nodding in understanding even if she was already lost in trying to register what she was saying.

Two hours later Bleu walked out of Sakura's apartment, feeling overcharged with information.

The sky had darkened showing the soft stars shining brightly. She found a park bench on the way home, and decided to lay down and look at the sky in the open field. Since it was late no one was out, and she felt the peace and serenity of the night drift, through her senses. Her hair strands swung to the lullaby of the wind. The gentle, and dark night caressing her pale features, and….

Scratching disk

"What are you doing here?" A cold voice said.

She turned her face her and saw Sasuke looking at her with curiosity, and amusement.

Frankly, although he had lived alone for so many years, he never stayed out to do something as trivial as looking at the starts. He was redundant, and so was his life: train, sleep, train. The figure laying in the ground sat up, adjusting her black corset-like- thing, and ruffled her navy capris.

'Nice contrast to dead-pale skin' he though mocking her.

She looked up at him, stretching her neck and looking up at him.

"Why don't you go home?" she asked, or more specifically commanded. "And leave people at peace?"

This made him just want to churn her neck, and annoy her poker-face.

"What if I don't feel like it?" he asked his eyes daring her to challenge him.

"Do what you want." She said, and laid back down focusing on the stars. Hopefully if she used some of the words he used for Sakura, he would get annoyed, and get the hell away from her now not-so-peaceful place.

Concentrating her gaze on the stars, she tried to ignore his hateful glares.

"Woman! You really have a dead-wish? Don't you?" he asked his voice low and husky, sending his murdering intentions in the air.

'Get the fk away from me!' her mind screamed but she resisted the urge to get irritated at the boy.

"Shush your mouth boy, can't you tell silence is golden you jerk?" her voice was pacifying, and smooth.

In one swift move he pinned her against a tree, by her shoulders. Pain coursed through her body, but she ignored it. She couldn't help but notice that if he did that a little harder she could have been severely damaged. She could already feel the bruises on her back and shoulders.

"Why didn't you move?" he asked his voice murderous, as he forced her gaze from the stars to his black onyx eyes.

"I don't read minds, so I can't understand what you are saying." She said her voice still pacified. It was hard for her (with all those years of practice) to lose control to her emotions.

He gritted his teeth. "Why didn't you move when you saw I was gonna grab you? Did you think I wouldn't do any harm?" his voice cackled with poison.

"No Uchiha." She said looking into his eyes not faltering. She had done this before, she had been with nowhere to run with those eyes before. Uchiha Itachi's eyes. "Your patience was worn of. I don't know what you did in those training grounds but you reeked of poisonous intentions. Maybe just a little when you asked me why I was here. That is why I tested you patience. Can't have an out of patience partner for our mission. You need to focus, and I wanted you to take the steam off." She replied. Sakura had told her they were leaving on a mission tomorrow.

"But WHY did you not move? Do you not see you are trapped? I could finish you off easy just moving my hand into that neck of yours and strangle you." He said rather irritated.

"Do you, Uchiha Sasuke, not notice you are trapped too?" she said her eyes glinting with amusement.

He looked around them, and there was sort of a barrier surrounding them. The barrier was dark, as night preventing him to move anymore than two steps back. Her crystalnomian powers.

"Don't underestimate your enemy Uchiha. Less your teammate." She said lowering her barrier as she felt his reason quickly coming to, and his grip lessening.

She bent town to take out some piece of wood from her leg, and he saw her back, and shoulders purple with bruises. He looked at her again. He could understand. Her body was weaker than a normal body. Even Sakura could probably beat her in endurance.

"You didn't have to do anything" he said still keeping his dangerous tone.

"You are welcome" she replied silently looking at him her eyes half closed. "What made you so mad?" She asked.

"…"

Should he tell her? He never told anybody anything.

"None of you business" he said turning around heading 'home'. Bleu followed.

Neither spoke until he got to both houses. As she was about to go in he murmured

"Itachi…family"

She turned, and nodded in understandment.

The boy had troubles.

He had admitted it to Sakura and had even given her a brief confession. Naruto was there when he fought Itachi that time, and so was Kakashi. And he suspected Bleu knew something already.

"Later Uchiha" she said curtly.

"Sasuke." He replied.

She turned "what?"

"Call me Sasuke" his patience was wearing down. This woman made him repeat himself, and the lack of attention bothered him.

"Aa" she said looking back to him briefly "Call me Bleu" she turned around and walked towards her door as Sasuke did the same with his.

A/N: Hope you like it! Sorry it took me some time!

No Itachi isn't really in love with her yet. Well he does love her but he doesn't regard it. He didn't really care for being with any girl in Konoha, and spending about 8 months with Bleu, he kind of reacted. Well his hormones anyway. That's why initially he fell in love with her. Because he didn't care for anyone before, and for his plan to succeed he needed to get close, and wound up in love. He doesn't really know it yet, and he doesn't recognize it yet.

Sakura is so funny in this chapter, I'm really proud of how she is turning out!

Sorry! Naruto doesn't come out in this chapter as much!

Sasuke had been training, and I think his memories flooded him, mostly because he knew someone else had been tortured by his insane brother. Not that he really cares for Bleu. He is just mad at Itachi, and that's what got him fired up, and then he sees Bleu who has been close to his brother so he gets really mad.

Well I hope you enjoy, and lots of love.

By the way who would you want Sakura to end up with? What about Naruto? Sasuke? Bleu? And would you like chapter previews? Tell me!


	8. Meditation and Memory Release

**A Different Shade of Bleu **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto but I do own Bleu. Evanescence lyrics are not mine either, they belong to Amy Lee.

A/n: KRYSTALRESHIAN: A clan of people who can make the crystals, and can control them, summon, touch them, etc. Bleu's mother came from this clan.

None Revealed.

KINOVIC: A clan who has mind abilities. They are the strongest illusion makers, and they can channel their power in a way where they can push it out of they're body like charka, think of Sasuke's chidori. If u have seen Teen Titans; look at Raven. Her powers are similar. Bleu's abilities in her Kinovic way will be revealed later on.

Revealed:

Telekinesis (ability to move things with her mind, easily)

Force Fields (Pushes energy out of her body to create an almost unbreakable shield. Nothing material can penetrate this, not elements either) FLAW: the body of the shield maker is utterly defenseless when making the shield. Emotionally defenseless too. The body of said person has to have endurance and only 5 shields a week. Depending on how the user manipulates her powers.

Sharp Shooter: Not really Kinovic ability but it counts.

More will be revealed at the end of this chapter. Even if on the storyline there isn't any! There is only a few left…don't worry she isn't flawless.

I hope this long Chapter pays for the long wait.

Thanks to all of those who reviewed

I will post your names on the next chapter!

**Meditation and Memory Release.**

Once inside her old house, she dragged her feet behind her. Damn it. Her head had started to hurt again, a casual sign of being a Kinovic and Krystalreshian. Too much power and they don't contrast so well.

'Another sleepless night full of glorious meditation…' Bleu sighed as she rubbed her temples. She stepped into her room, and sat at the edge of her futon her back facing the door.

'Maybe I should just kill myself, to end this.' She thought fingering her kunai pouch.

And she took out a kunai and twirled it carefully between her fingers in a way where the blade was always in touch slightly with her skin.

How many times had she lain awake? How many times did these diverse nightmares plague her? How many times had she erased someone else's memories to free them and make them her own nightmares? Why did she still keep on helping? Why couldn't she just release her memories on some poor stranger who just happen to walk down the road and feel free from these memories?

Because of her mother's legacy… Always giving….Never faltering to help when able.

Pulling her legs in an Indian style sitting position, she closed her eyes and hummed, slowly, an angsty melody.

_-Noo…._

_-Help me, my child!_

_-He left me (sobs) he never loved me….he left me, and I hate him…_

_-Please don't cry my child, don't die…don't close your eyes._

_-Make me breath…_

_-Tuck me in, sing to me, lullaby me to sleep, love me, kiss me, say goodnight, and never leave my side…_

_-Love me…._

_-Kiss me…_

_-Don't leave me!_

_-Who are you?_

_-Come back to me!_

_-Forgive me!_

_-Hate me as I hate you_

_-Why won't you die!_

Wincing, Bleu kept concentrating and all those bad memories she had taken away from who had needed it. Everytime they needed, she was there to make them forget, to suck the memories in, after all what else was she for? She was a tool, a mere but priceless tool.

_Don't speak, I know you hate me._

_-you never loved me_

_-daddy come back._

_-You are cursed…_

_-Nobody loves you, everyone hates you, never will you find love, and you are a monster._

_- (Sobs)_

_- (Chokes)_

_-Daddy… (Sobs)….NO please don't leave me here….._

_-I hate you…_

_-I HATE YOU…_

_-I HATE YOU!_

_-go away, don't return, and leave me to die._

"Ugh" Bleu winced and opened her eyes. The watch in the wall indicated 3:33 A.M.

'Time to sleep' she thought as she crawled weekly to her covers. Her half lidded eyes showed her pain, and a blackness surrounding her lids.

She closed her eyes, and hummed, not to meditate but to lull, herself to sleep. Meditating is a tirefull exercise. It floods her memories back in a swirling motion. It reminds her of the faults, and pain she took away. But it channeled her powers, it made them rest, she used it as an exercise to control her emotions, since when meditating she cannot use her powers through emotions but by free will. The more she meditated the less her untamed power emanated free. The less…well she lost control.

Soon enough her mind went limp-like, and she slept. Only to be awoken 3 hours later.

The sun was shining brilliantly as she made her way to the three Chunnin, on the bridge. Somehow it seemed she was always later than them. It is late April and almost 3 years since they were Chunnin. This same October, they would have the chance to start to prepare for the Jounin exam. And she, well as of yet she was still a Genin in their eyes, but a special case. As were Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. They were one of the most precious Chunnin and the village needed them. Although Chunins are supposed to work on their own, these 3 were exceptions since they did the best teamwork. Although sometimes they went solo they were, unlike others, still under the command of Kakashi. And would be until they reached Jounin level but by then they would probably work together as a team, with no teachers.

This was probably one of the reasons the Hokage assigned her to it: They were still a team, and they were strong enough to handle her if she decided to betray them (well at least for Kakashi's part).

A/N: Orochimaru did come to the chunnin exams Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto had but he left trying to get Sasuke with the cursed seal. (He didn't get Sasuke with the seal, not yet). This is why the 3rd Hokage is not dead.

On Monday she would start working with Tsunade, to learn from her, to make a good weapon addition to the village. Two days from know, and she had a slight hard time concealing her excitement.

Before she knew it, she was already being jumped by Naruto…

Two hours later

"Hello fellow Chunins" Kakashi said with a slight yawn (from what you could see from his mask, "and our very own special Genin" he winked, and Bleu rolled her eyes.

Sakura huffed heavily cursing under her breath something about still having to stick with this lazy-ass teacher.

Naruto rolled his eyes, and sighed dramatically, reliving them all from his usual shout.

Sasuke just glared daggers at Kakashi.

Kakashi however seemed unfazed, as usual "Well let us go to the Hokage's office, we don't wanna be late to receive our mission"

This did earn a scream from Naruto while Bleu just started walking away with Sakura in toll after she had whacked Naruto. Sasuke was up in the branches skipping at a slow pase while Naruto walked around Kakashi still shouting something like;

"SAY WHAT? You date tell us! We are gonna be late….Take your own advice… You are just an old man…Blah…Blah…"

Kakashi once again that morning plugged his ears, and seemed unfazed.

Arriving at the office that morning, the stood in a line, interestingly from shortest to tallest: Sakura, then Bleu, then Naruto, Sasuke, and last of all Kakashi, who kept sighing as if he was facing a long discussion, but there was none, just rambling about information of a small boring retrieval mission.

"…You will be attending; the outsides of Konoha village, where Lord Kamenkioriu will give you the scroll which has the **_very _**important document paper of a testament, and the information must not be revealed. Is this understood?" a brief nod of heads, "Very well, you may be on your way." The Hokage finished.

But he added "Kakashi, please stay here, we shall discuss something briefly."

Kakashi nodded, and turned. He caught Bleu's sharp gaze at the Hokage, and back at him. She looked down darkly. As a response he reassured her with a squeeze in the shoulder. She looked up at him, and he grinned. He held her gaze before walking towards the Hokage, not knowing he was establishing already a bond with his new student.

Bleu looked at the retreating back of her sensei, already knowing this was going in too deep.

A/N: Don't worry they aren't gonna have a love relationship, well more like a fatherly bond.

Turning around she retreated out of the room her teammates already leaning against the walls in a comfortable pose for waiting for their sensei.

Inside the room.

Kakashi looked back at the Hokage, while he observed the interaction between teacher and student, something making him feel less weight from his shoulders as he saw her familiarizing her sensei to a stable father figure. Although she was hard to read, her eyes never betrayed the emotions that flared with unexpected responses.

As lavender hair disappeared behind the double doors, his weary, but steady gaze returned to one of his most priced Jounins; Kakashi.

"It is not necessary for you to say it Hokage-sama, I believe I know the reason for my calling, so just tell me what it is since I have to get my team back before tomorrow evening." Kakashi said going (as usual) straight to the point.

"I do not know her behavioral patterns, and there for I need you to watch her, and try to familiarize with any strange happenings. As you know I have left her in Tsunade's charge so she can know how she acts, and reacts to different changes, such as adrenaline, The clans where she comes from have a knack for losing control, and tormenting themselves; each their own ways. That is the cost of their power; I can only imagine what it is for her if she has both mixed in. Watch yourselves, and always protect her comrades from getting to close physically when she zones off, she has driven home a point of having amazing reflexes, and her powers acting on their own." He smirked revealing a thunder-like mark snaking down his arm. Kakashi only blinked.

"If that is all Hokage-sama, I will leave you to your work to take my team to their mission. When I get back, I will reveal any behavioral patterns I find." Kakashi said bowing as the Hokage nodded his head, and retreating.

"Ohh and Hatake…" Kakashi stopped rotted on his spot "take care of your newest adopted daughter."

Kakashi smirked, and walked out.

Closing the door, outside the quarters.

Bleu closed the door facing her team who was comfortable, each in his own place leaning on the wall. Lazily she walked to the side where Sakura was quietly humming and picking her nails. Leaning a few feet beside her, she sighed heavily and slumped down to the floor. Soon after Sakura slumped down too, still picking her nails.

"I have a feeling this will be somewhat boring." She said quietly as if not wanting to disturb the others feelings.

Bleu turned towards her, "What makes you say so?" she asked reactively but in the same hushed tones.

Sakura looked back at her with a slight smile, as if hiding something, "Well I can just tell."

INNER SAKURA: DAMN KAKASHI AND THE BORING MISSIONS! WE COULD BE DOING A HELL LOT OF BETTER THINGS! THIS IS GONNA BE ONE HELL OF A BORING MISSION. HUMPH

Bleu looked at Sakura with interest. But returned eventually to staring at her Chinese black shoes.

"I won't be much help anyways… I never am…" Sakura murmured this as she sighed not thinking anyone heard her.

"Maybe you should train more." Sasuke answered from the other side, looking with a half lidded eye at Sakura.

Sakura looked up at him red as a tomato, and started fiddling with her fingers.

"Umm, Uhh…"

A/N: The italics are a song, and it's from Sakura's point of view.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you_

"I hate to think you are so smart and yet you seem like your head is nowhere to be found when we need it."

Sasuke sighed a little, and went back to having both eyes closed.

Sakura looked down to the floor her expression showing little hurt.

Why did she always feel so low, why did she always have to sink, why did he always have to rescue her…

_50 thousand tears I've cried_

No more, there will not be anymore spent. No more.

_Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you_

How many times had she laid without going to sleep with her screams drowned down a pillow. He worried her, he consumed her, and she was nothing except the breeze that swept away his unnoticed tears. No more

_And you still won't hear me_

Not before, not yet, not tomorrow, never had he heard her pleas, she was nothing…But she felt something more, she was something more. But it had gone unnoticed by him. She was not a waste and she would never ever be something like it. Even if it meant drowning him out of her head, she would never ever be a waste anymore. No more.

Kakashi came out of the room breaking everyone out of their reverie. Naruto had been fully asleep, and not listening to Sasuke's verbal assault on Sakura. Bleu could just watch, even if somewhere deep within she wanted, she had to let her friend fight her battles.

"Come on team." Kakashi said making everyone move out of the office; Bleu lazily, Sasuke posed, Naruto plain Narutoishly, and Sakura robotically still emerged in her thoughts.

All the way to the gate, Bleu kept looking back at her friend who looked very beautiful: her hair swaying in the breeze caressing her doll-like features, and her walk that would have seemed like a waltz to anyone who would pay attention. But her eyes were cloudy, and mirror-like, anything you would say would go unnoticed by the beautiful eyed kunochi.

_Don't want your hand, this time I will save myself_

Countless times, he had complained silently for saving her, but he always made sure she saw him, and wouldn't be satisfied until he could feel her guilty aura or words. No more.

_Maybe I'll wake up for once_

That was what he wanted wasn't it? For her to wake up, to save herself, to train, to get broken. Well for the last time she would give him what he wanted, for the last time she would focus in on him. No more.

_Not tormented daily, defeated by you_

Haunted, one word to describe her dreams. He was always present whether it would be in the night color of the sky, or the dark onyx color of her dreamed moon, Or just in the mirror, she could see him behind her; pushing her, hating her, betraying her, watching her. No more.

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

She was so down, soaked in mental pain, and he would manage to push her farther into the sea. Sometimes drowning her in unspeakable pain. Since her parents died, she had thought all she had left was to go up, but mentally she kept falling down, but no more where there ropes to save herself, she was fallen and given for granted. No more.

_I'm dying again._

Looking up, she could find her strength. It was there in the form of a blue eyed menace, a lazy silver haired pervert, and a broken purple haired girl. There was more, the figure was in the dark, yet she could feel him and be comforted by his presence.

Outside the gates the team was walking somewhat awkwardly, since it was one of those times when Naruto was deep in his thoughts as well as Sakura. Usually the two could light up the whole forest with their small fights.

Kakashi was still drowned in his perverted book, which Sasuke guessed he had already read back and forth, but kept it up because of habit.

'Odd' he thought as from the corner of his eye he saw purple hair flashing as she turned around. It was very annoying for her to be turning back to Sakura every once in a while. Well somebody had to do it because if Bleu didn't do it the Sakura would have crashed into rocks for the third time. Everytime she was close to though some force pulled her up. Bleu's black smoky power. Interesting.

Funny as this was, although he would never admit it, was the fact that Sakura wouldn't even acknowledge it. She seemed so consumed in her thoughts, he was almost a little worried.

'Snap out of it bastard' his consciousness snapped.

'Shut the fuck up'

'Get over it, she is just there.'

'Maybe I hurt her, and now she…'

'…Will be more of a burden? Keep telling yourself that.'

Inside he glared, at himself in his head.

'Can't you just shut up?'

'Not really, you are a dumbass to have created me for pushing purposes…'

Sasuke inwardly groaned, and drowned out the voice, although his head still pounded from the effort to keep the conscience quiet.

Keeping his cold demaneaur, he stared ahead.

'I have no reason for her, and that's how it will be.' He decided, not ever looking back, with his conscience inwardly smirking.

_I'm going under_

Never again

_Drowning in you_

Not anymore

_I'm falling forever_

Breath let me breathe…

_I've got to breakthrough_

Pushing up.

_I'm going under._

Breathing, living, dying, drowning…breathing

Lifting her head up, she could still see his slightly relaxed pose, the one he had always worn. So cold, so unreachable, so untouchable. But she was leaving now, would he notice? Would he call her back? To him? Can he feel her slip away?

_So go on and scream_

Do it, let me hear you break.

_Scream at me, I'm so far away_

Unreachable, that is what you have made me into.

_I won't be broken again_

I'm not porcelain, I bend but I don't break.

_I've got to breath, I can't keep going under_

And guess what my love… I won't… come back to you

Finally, and fortunately for Sakura, she had broken away from her chain of thoughts. Looking back at her one last time, Bleu could see her inside mending her broken pieces.

She couldn't help but feel a source of pride…

"What are you thinking about, Naruto?" Sakura asked the blonde haired wonder-boy.

"Huh" he answered looking dumbly, the only way he could.

Sakura rolled her eyes before throwing a punch, and barely missing on purpose.

"Sakura? What are you doing? What are you asking me? Why did you wanna punch me?" he replied pouting.

"Naruto-baka!" she screeched back, her face angrily but her eyes dancing from the fun she could 'punch' out of the boy.

Sasuke's shoulders twitched a little when he heard his teammates, Kakashi smirked behind his book, and Bleu just kept looking straight ahead. Maybe that way they will not notice she is there and Naruto won't torment her with questions…

Too late…

"BLEU!" Naruto shouted, "Tell Sakura to keep her hands to herself!"

"Who am I? Her mother?" Bleu asked looking back with a half meant glare.

"Close enough" Naruto shouted back. Bleu just rolled her eyes, and kept her look straight ahead, ignoring Naruto's childish remarks, Sasuke's occasional dobe, and Sakura's scolding of Naruto and Sasuke for being so childish. Also trying to ignore her perverted teacher's reading.

Two hours later, they were entering a small outside village. The village was founded by the first Lord Kamenkioriu. It was a plain old fashioned village, full of working happy people, and full of regular guards who had a home, a wife, and children to go to.

Naruto looked on muttering something about food, but his eyes were full of despair, and sadness. Sasuke was plainly ignoring the girls' giggles, and Sakura blushed constantly at the waves from attention from the boys. Bleu kept behind Kakashi, her look down towards the ground.

Kakashi noticed and slowed his pace, but moved a little closer to Bleu. Why? He could not understand, she choose the perfect spot, right in the middle of all of them, she couldn't be seen at first sight.

'Hmm' Kakashi thought turning his head a little. 'Didn't expect her to be a shy girl, or maybe it is not what it seems?'

Entering the great house of Lord Kamenkioriu, Bleu remained in the position, behind Kakashi even though the rest of the team moved sideways to observe, and be observed. Testing a theory, Kakashi stepped aside. As expected the long-legged lavender haired girl, stepped aside.

'Interesting' he thought, but he didn't have much more of a chance to dwell on his thoughts since Lord Kamenkioriu, had come out personally to greet them.

Silently the young Lord, walked, in a posed manner, towards the Konoha ninja. A few steps away from them he stopped, and looked around his palace like gardens. They were full of Sakura trees, and some fountains, and far on the edge you could see a small waterfall.

"Pretty, don't you believe?" he asked in his well toned voice, returning his honey gaze back to them. He was a handsome man, about 25, with brown chocolate hair and honey eyes. He was as tall as Kakashi, and had a playful face. He was dressed in back pants, and a greenish Japanese style shirt.

Looking at the shinobi in front of them, he caught glimpse of the pretty pink-haired kunochi, and held it. Then breaking his concentration was both the glare of the young man beside her, and shuffling of feet behind the silver haired man.

He gazed at the silver haired man.

"Step away" he ordered.

Kakashi looked at him, and shrugged. He stepped away but the figure behind him, moved sideways with him.

Naruto was about to mouth out something to the person behind him, before a ghostly white hand held his mouth.

"No" from behind Kakashi, the lavender haired girl mouthed.

Naruto nodded, but the Lord seemed unpleased.

She pulled back her hand.

"Step forward" he ordered. Kakashi playing dumb did as he was told. The Lord looked with a tense smile on his features.

"I meant the person behind you." He said again.

Bleu jerked her head, as Sasuke looked at her impatiently and Sakura curiously.

Sighing heavily she stepped out. The Lord's breath was taken away, when he saw the black tattoo on the back of her neck as she turned facing Naruto who was about to shout her name.

A Kinovic!

A/N: So how do you like it?

I hope you do like it! It was a long chapter, and I didn't get to reveal many of Bleu's powers since this story is a romance, and a drama apart from the adventures.

Sakura and Sasuke, tough. That is the only word to describe their relationship.

Hope you read all my notes! They will help in the near future unless you wanna be confused.

Powers will be revealed eventually. Not only Bleu's but Sakura's too. I decided to give her an edge.

Lots of love!

Two newly revealed powers:

Kinovic: Memory locker.

They can take away bad memories from people. They can search their minds, but only the memories. Not the secrets or things that are confidential. Kinovics can remove memories mostly because they are a race of people who can help in the mind. They can cure traumas. The only thing that happens is that these memories stay in the patient but are locked away in the deepest part and not to be retrieved unless a Kinovic brings them back. With lots of summoning. Another thing is that the memory locker has to translate these memories to their brain too, so they won't be strong enough to resurface. That is why Kinovics are cold, they have too much trauma.

Krystalreshian: Mirror memory show.

Only Bleu can do this since her crystal is a mirror. Through her mirrors she can show any memory she needs to show. Since she has good memorization, she can just plain copy the information and then show it through a mirror she can summon. She will use this a lot.

Mirrors summon.

Bleu can summon her mirrors which she can create, destroy, manipule, control, etc.

Thanks to Bekah-chan and Lili! Love ya lots lili! Thanks for ur patience.


End file.
